Brother and Sister
by Vannaluv
Summary: Clary and Jonathan are not separated and Jocelyn takes them both. They are raised not knowing about shadowhunters. Jonathan is Clary's overprotective brother. And what happens to them once they find who they REALLY are? CLACE, and CILL (Clary x Will). It's a crossover but I left it here because I don't want anyone confused...
1. Chapter 1- Love?

** Okay, so this IS my first Mortal Instruments fanfic. So, I want to thank the people who have followed me and my stories so far and I'd like to thank my beta reader, M. Marvin. So here it is.**

...

"Clary, where's my jersey? Clary!" Jonathan Fairchild went downstairs to see his sister; Clary was kissing some random guy with black hair. He spun the guy around then, punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed and him to fall backwards. Clary gasped.

"Stay away from my sister you creep!"

"Jon, leave Sebastian alone!"

Jonathan looked at Clary before turning back to Sebastian. "GET OUT!"

Sebastian hurried out the door, neither of them noticing the smirk on his face.

"Jonathan Christopher Fairchild! Why did you just do that?" Clary practically whined.

"Because you keep bringing idiots home."

"Jon, he was nice."

"I'm sure you thought so while he was eating your face."

"Jon!"

"Where's my jersey?"

"In the dryer. But Jon seriously..."

"We're done discussing this."

He walked to the laundry room downstairs. He couldn't ever stay mad at Clary. He was so overprotective he would punch any guy who even looked at Clary.

"Bye, Clare, I'm going to practice." He grabbed an apple and left. Clary pulled out her phone and dialed a new number.

"Hello?...He's gone." She smiled.

...

Clary ran to the door. "Jace!" She had secretly been seeing Jace Wayland for months. He grinned and picked her up.

"Hey, I've missed you." He said while setting her down on a countertop. He pressed his lips against hers and began kissing her. Suddenly the door opened and Jonathan walked in.

"Hey, Clare, I forgot my- what the heck Clary!"

He threw a punch toward Jace, who dodged it perfectly. Jace looked from him to Clary, "This is the guy we've been hiding from for months?"

Jonathan's face turned red, "MONTHS?"

Jace smiled slightly, "Yes, pretty boy, now who are you exactly?"

"Her brother." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, not the best way to meet, huh?" Jace said sarcastically.

Jonathan threw more punches toward Jace's face.

"Jon! Stop it!" Clary tried to stop him from attempting to beat Jace to a pulp. He accidentally pushed her into a vase. She felt the glass break on her head. Then everything was black.

...

When Clary awoke, Jonathan was leaning over her, holding an ice pack to her head. When he saw she was awake he instantly started apologizing, "By the Angel, Clarissa, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt!"

"Jon, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked while helping her up.

"Yes."

He turned to Jace, who she had just realized was still there. "Are you guys sure about this relationship?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

"Okay then, but if you break my baby sister's heart, I will personally break every bone in your body."

"I have a name, you know, it's Jace." He said paying no attention to the threat.

"Whatever."

Jace turned to Clary and kissed her. "I guess I can't break your heart, not that I would ever want to."

Jonathan looked sick. "Please, no PDA in front of me. I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself."

Clary was practically jumping up and down, "By the Angel, Jace we actually have the Jonathan Fairchild stamp of approval!"

"Which means?" Jace looked quite bored with this whole conversation.

"He won't kill you!"

"Ummm..."

Jonathan cleared his throat. "I was coming to get my keys, but I don't know if I should leave you two alone-"

Clary tossed him his keys. "Bye, Jon, don't worry, Jace will take good care of me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Jace smirked and waved. "Bye, pretty boy."

Jonathan sighed and left.

Jace turned to Clary, "Now, where were we?"

**Luv it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! ~V**


	2. Notice

Hi, I'm not ending this story I'm just trying to take the things you guys said into consideration. I'm trying to make this chapter better and I'll probably update this weekend. Thanks, ~ V 


	3. Chapter 2- Blondie

**Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but only because I might post again tonight with the dinner. I'm so sorry about the long wait, but I promise I'll do my best to update regularly. Thanks to all the great people who follow and review and my beta reader, M. Marvin! :) **

...

By the time Jonathan came back, Jace was gone. "Awww, too bad he's gone, I wanted to invite him to dinner. "

Clary knew that meant insult him and ask way-too-personal questions. "Yeah, Jon, too bad."

She went upstairs, smiling the whole way. Her grin fell when the doorbell rang and Jonathan opened it. "Hello, Jace."

Jace grinned. "Hey pretty boy, still no clever comebacks?"

"Why are you here?"

"I left my phone."

Jonathan sighed. "Where?"

"In the kitchen."

"Hurry and get it."

Jace pushed past Jonathan and walked over to the kitchen. Jonathan smiled wickedly, "Oh, and you're coming to over for dinner Saturday."

Jace smirked, "Will this be the lucky day when you get to stare at me like I'm the worst thing to ever happen?"

"I already do that."

Jace just shook his head and went upstairs to say bye to Clary. After a moment, he returned downstairs. "Bye, pretty boy."

Jonathan thought for a moment, " Bye Blondie."

Jace burst out laughing, "Is that the best you could do?"

"Go."

Holding his hands up in surrender Jace walked towards the door, "Fine, fine. I'm leaving."

As he shut the door behind him, Clary ran downstairs. "So you got your dinner, huh?"

Jonathan grinned, "Yup. Good night, little sis."

"Night Jon."

...

**Review! It makes me want to write faster!**


	4. Chapter 3- London Shadowhunters?

"Will, you do realize that you look very, very afraid, don't you?"

Will glared at Jem. "What? Afraid? Me? No, it's nothing but a few," Will gulped. "Ducks..."

Jem chucked, watching the ducks swimming in the lake. One walked up to them causing Will to take a sharp and intake of breath and step back. "We... we should go. Back to the institute. Don't want... to miss the ride to New York."

Jem smiled. "You just can't wait to get rid of the ducks, can you?" But Will was already walking- quickly -away from the lake.

...

"Charlotte?" Will stepped into the drawing room, hoping to find out if Charlotte was ready to go.

"Oh, Will, is it time to go already? Lottie went to make sure everyone was ready." Henry stuck his head out from behind a couch.

"Alright... Henry, don't mind me for asking, but what are you doing?"

"A new invention. It..."

Will left the room. Not because he was still shutting people out, but because he honestly had no interest in Henry's latest invention. He then headed over to Tessa's room.

"Tess?" He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, he saw Tessa reading in her chair.

"Hello, Will."

"Hey." _ Okay, so this wasn't awkward... _ It had been days since Tessa informed him of her engagement to Jem. After he had admitted his love for her... And after she told him she would never feel the same.

"Tess, I don't want things to be awkward for us..." _ like they are now._

She smiled. "Of course. I don't want that either."

"So, let's just pretend I never said anything to you..."

She gave him a slight frown. "Alright, Will. It never happened."

He gave her a forced smile. "I bid you farewell, Tessa."

Then, he left without looking back.

...

Will looked unsurely at the plane in front of him. He didn't remember ever riding anything besides a train. Jem seemed to notice this and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "Will, we're all right here with you. Nothing will go wrong."

Will gave him an uneasy smile, and walked up the steps with led to this flying death trap.

_Ave Atque Vale, life._ He thought as he a wryly smiled.

...

** Hey! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! What did you think of the TIDs first entrance? I'll probably do a mixture of Clace and Cill, but who knows? TTYL XOXO, ~V**


End file.
